My Workaholic Wife
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, one-shot, genderswitch (GS). Mempunyai istri yang dua tahun lebih tua, ambisius, workaholic, dan berkuasa, benar-benar menyiksa batin.
1. My Workaholic Wife

Genre: romance

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

Rating: M

Disclaimer:

Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita ini hanya fiktif, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata.

 **My Workaholic Wife**

Dua tahun sudah aku menikahinya. Ia masih secantik dulu saat kunikahi. Ia memang sangat cantik. Ia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Jiwaku seakan melayang meninggalkan ragaku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya pada pandangan pertama.

Kami berdua dijodohkan. Ia adalah putri dari kenalan ayahku. Saat itu usianya tiga puluh tahun, sedangkan aku 28 tahun. Ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku.

Istriku itu adalah wanita yang sangat dingin dan serius. Ia adalah seorang wanita pekerja keras. Ia sangat ambisius dalam menjalani karirnya.

Istriku sudah menjabat sebagai manajer di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, sedangkan aku hanya bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa. Kadang-kadang aku merasa tidak percaya diri untuk bersanding dengannya, tetapi aku mencoba untuk selalu berpikir positif.

Istriku bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia sangat cerdas, lulusan luar negeri. Tak heran karirnya menanjak dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya aku ingin istriku tinggal di rumah saja, menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Namun, aku tidak bisa melarangnya berhenti bekerja. Ia memiliki potensi. Aku tidak ingin potensinya itu menjadi sia-sia. Selain itu, ia juga memang tidak ingin berhenti bekerja. Syarat yang ia ajukan untuk menikah denganku adalah aku tak boleh mengekangnya. _"Aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan semua kegemaranmu atau mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Kau pun tidak boleh mengekangku atau pun melarangku untuk melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan."_ Saat itu aku terlalu menginginkannya, sehingga aku menyetujui syarat apa pun yang ia ajukan. _"Jika kau ingin berselingkuh, aku pun tidak akan melarangmu, selama hal itu tidak merugikanku."_ Tak mungkin aku berselingkuh, meskipun ia mengizinkannya. Hanya dialah yang kuinginkan.

Hubungan kami memang dingin, sama sekali tidak romantis. Jika kalian bertanya apakah ia menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, jawabannya ya. Ia adalah manajer yang sangat handal. Ia mengurus urusan rumah tangga dengan sangat baik. Karena ia adalah seorang wanita karir, kami memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Akan tetapi, tetap saja istriku memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Ia harus yakin bahwa aku makan dengan baik, makanan yang kumakan sehat dan sesuai dengan seleraku, pakaianku dicuci dan diseterika dengan baik. Ia sangat tahu makanan apa saja yang kusukai. Untuk urusan ranjang, ia juga melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aku puas memiliki istri sepertinya.

"Sayang, aku ada rapat malam ini. Aku akan pulang sangat terlambat." Ia tampak sangat terburu-buru. "Kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Piringku masih setengah penuh. Aku masih belum selesai sarapan. Aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Belum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu, ia sudah pergi.

Ruang makanku terasa sepi. Aku melanjutkan sarapanku sendirian. Aku ingin ia menemaniku. Namun, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Namun, aku harus menghabiskan makananku. Makanan ini terasa sulit untuk kutelan.

.

.

.

Dengan malas aku pergi ke kantor. Aku terus memikirkan hubunganku dengan istriku. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengannya, bermesraan dengannya. Kemesraan kami hanya sebatas di tempat tidur. Keluar dari kamar, ia terasa sangat dingin. Aku bahkan tidak berani memegang tangannya saat kami sedang menonton televisi. Tidak ada obrolan hangat saat makan bersama, hanya basa-basi menanyakan kabar dan pekerjaan. Aku merasa ada garis yang membatasi kami. Aku tak bisa menyeberang memasuki wilayahnya. Ia tak suka aku mencampuri urusannya.

Aku ingin pergi berlibur dengannya, hanya kami berdua, bersenang-senang. Aku tersenyum getir membayangkannya. Mana mau ia pergi berlibur. Pada akhir pekan pun ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja di rumah.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Namun, istriku belum pulang juga. Apa aku harus meneleponnya? Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika ia sedang rapat? Aku khawatir aku akan mengganggunya. Aku benar-benar merasa gelisah.

Aku pun mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

 _Apa rapatmu di kantor? Aku akan menunggumu di tempat parkir kantormu._

 _Jika kau berada di tempat lain, tolong kabari aku setelah kau selesai. Aku akan datang menjemputmu ke sana._

Ia tidak membaca pesanku. Ia pasti masih rapat.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di tempat parkir. Sekarang hampir pukul sebelas malam. Ia belum muncul juga atau pun membaca pesanku. Mengapa rapatnya lama sekali? Aku mulai berpikir macam-macam. Apa kutelepon saja?

Terjadi peperangan dalam batinku. Aku ragu apakah aku harus meneleponnya atau tidak. Aku sangat khawatir, tetapi aku juga takut mengganggunya.

Saat aku sedang bimbang, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering. Aku merasa sangat lega saat ia meneleponku. _"Aku baru saja selesai. Aku akan segera turun."_

Aku menunggunya dengan sabar. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"Maaf, aku telah membuatmu menungggu." Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hah? Apa?" Tampaknya ia terlalu lelah, sehingga ia kehilangan konsentrasi. "Oh, belum. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku makan jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Aku menarik lengannya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kita cari makan sekarang."

Ia terhenyak. Mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa aku akan menjemputnya. Selama ini aku selalu membiarkannya pulang jam berapa pun.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Aku memecah kesunyian.

"Terserah kau. Aku bisa makan apa saja." Saat ia mengatakan 'terserah', itu artinya memang terserahku. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan mengatakannya dengan jelas. Ia tidak seperti wanita lain.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Aku tidak yakin masih banyak tempat makan yang buka," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan yang ada saja, apa pun yang bisa kita temui," sahutnya. Ia memang berbeda. Ia tidak memilih-milih makanan.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan pelan, mencoba mencari warung makan yang masih buka. Entah mengapa aku merasa senang saat ini. Boleh kan aku menganggap ini kencan? Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahku.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangat canggung. Tidak ada di antara kami yang berbicara. Ia tampak lelah. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

Ia bersandar pada jok mobil dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia memang sangat kelelahan. Ia bekerja dari pagi buta hingga larut malam.

Aku hanya bisa mencuri pandang ke arahnya sesekali, menikmati kecantikan wajahnya. Aku masih harus memperhatikan jalanan dan menemukan warung makan yang masih buka.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah warung ramyun di pinggir jalan yang masih buka. Hanya tinggal dua orang pelanggan yang makan di sana.

Aku menepikan mobilku. Dengan ragu aku menepuk-nepuk lengan istriku. "Jae Sayang, ayo bangun! Ayo kita makan!"

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat ia tiba-tiba tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku membantunya keluar dari mobil. "Kita makan ramyun saja ya."

Ia mengangguk pelan. Masih terlihat kantuk di wajahnya.

Kami memesan dua mangkuk ramyun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pesanan kami datang. Ah, aku sudah sangat lapar. "Kau tidak sedang berdiet, bukan?"

Ia mulai memakan ramyunnya. "Tidak, aku tak pernah berdiet."

"Oh," komentarku. Baguslah, aku tak akan merasa bersalah mengajaknya makan ramyun tengah malam.

Ia tampak mengantuk dan memakan ramyunnya dengan pelan. Sepertinya ia lebih menginginkan untuk tidur daripada makan.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai ramyunnya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ramyunnya enak, hanya saja aku sangat mengantuk," jawabnya.

Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak. Seharusnya aku langsung membawanya pulang saja. "Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang."

"Ah, tidak!" Ia mencegahku untuk berdiri. "Kau lanjutkan saja makan. Kau pasti sangat lapar."

"Aku bisa membungkusnya dan melanjutkan makan di rumah," kataku.

Ia menggeleng. "Ramyunnya akan dingin jika kau membawanya pulang."

"Baiklah." Aku tak bisa menentang perkataan istriku. Aku pun kembali memakan ramyunku.

Ia juga kembali memakan ramyunnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tahu ia juga merasa lapar.

Istriku adalah orang yang sangat menghargai makanan. Ia menghabiskan ramyunnya tanpa sisa. Ia tahu betapa sulitnya mencari uang untuk membeli makanan. Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang kelaparan. Kami tidak boleh membuang makanan.

Selesai makan, kami kembali ke mobil, hendak pulang. Aku ingin istriku segera beristirahat.

"Setelah makan aku menjadi lebih bertenaga," ujarnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak karena perutmu kenyang," balasku.

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa. Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Pagi ini harus sudah selesai."

Aku merasa tidak senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin ia terus bekerja tanpa henti. "Kau butuh istirahat," kataku.

"Tidak bisa." Ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku pun tak bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika aku tahu istriku belum tidur dan masih bekerja. Raut wajahnya sangat serius saat ia sedang bekerja.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Ia tidak akan menyadarinya karena ia sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Kami berdua tidak tidur semalaman. Ah, aku merasa lemas pagi ini. Namun, ia terlihat sangat segar dan sudah siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Aku juga harus bersemangat. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. "Apa kau pulang terlambat lagi hari ini?"

"Semoga saja tidak." Ia menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu lagi hari ini. Kita pulang bersama-sama," kataku.

Ia menatapku. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku datang ke kantormu?" tanyaku serius.

Ia cukup terkejut oleh pertanyaanku. Ia terlihat kikuk. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Entah mengapa pikiran buruk terlintas di benakku. Apakah ia berselingkuh dengan seseorang di kantornya? Bosnya mungkin? "Apa kau malu terlihat bersamaku? Apa kau malu mempunyai suami yang jabatannya lebih rendah darimu?" Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

Ia tampak sangat terkejut. "Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jabatanmu bukan masalah bagiku. Jika itu menjadi masalah, aku tidak akan bersedia menikah denganmu."

Emosiku mulai meletup. Ia mengingatkanku akan perjanjian pranikah kami. Ya, aku lupa bahwa aku tak boleh mencampuri urusannya. Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku, Sayang.

"Aku akan mengabarimu kapan aku akan meninggalkan kantor." Ia berusaha untuk menghindari pertengkaran denganku.

Kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Selama ini aku selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak melintasi garis pembatas di antara kami. Namun, lama-lama hal ini membuatku tertekan. Aku juga mendambakan rumah tangga yang harmonis, yang penuh dengan cinta.

.

.

.

Jam kerja sudah berakhir. Rekan-rekan kerjaku sudah meninggalkan kantor. Namun, rasanya aku malas sekali untuk beranjak. Pulang ke rumah pun aku akan kesepian. Lebih baik aku bekerja lembur agar esok hari pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak dan tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan uang lembur. Jika ia saja bisa pulang larut malam, mengapa aku tidak?

"Kau tidak pulang, Yunho?" Atasanku keluar dari ruangannya. Ia sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Tidak, Pak. Aku akan bekerja lembur hari ini," jawabku.

"Wah, tumben sekali! Apa istrimu tidak akan menunggu di rumah? Sebaiknya kau pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Selagi kalian masih muda dan belum mempunyai anak, manfaatkanlah waktu kalian!" Atasanku ini adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang baik. Ia adalah suami dan ayah yang baik dan selalu memikirkan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Bekerja membuatku melupakan masalahku dengan Jaejoong. Rasanya menyenangkan juga bekerja sendirian di kantor. Aku bisa lebih fokus.

Ada pesan masuk ke ponselku. Itu dari Jaejoong.

 _Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku bisa pulang sekarang._

Aku masih merasa emosi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini, lagipula aku mulai menikmati pekerjaanku.

 _Aku bekerja lembur hari ini._

Setelah menikah aku sangat jarang bekerja lembur. Aku langsung pulang setelah jam kerja usai karena aku sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu istriku. Namun, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia membalas pesanku.

 _Apa kau marah kepadaku?_

Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan darinya. Aku takut ia marah.

 _Tidak. Hari ini pekerjaanku cukup banyak._

Ia tidak membalas lagi pesanku. Semoga saja ia tidak marah.

.

.

.

Perasaanku mulai tidak tenang. Jangan-jangan ia marah kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi jika ia marah. Aku tak ingin membayangkannya. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Pukul sembilan malam aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemarahan istriku.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Aku merasa sangat gugup.

"Selamat datang!" Ia menghampiriku. Ia mengenakan apron. "Pas sekali. Masakanku baru saja matang."

Aku merasa syok. Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Istriku tidak pernah memasak pada hari kerja. Pada hari libur pun ia sangat jarang memasak.

"Gantilah pakaianmu terlebih dahulu! Aku akan membereskan meja makannya." Raut wajahnya terlihat cerah. Bukankah seharusnya ia marah?

.

.

.

Aku menatap mangkuk sup di hadapanku. Ia tidak menaruh racun ke dalamnya kan?

"Mengapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau sudah makan sebelum pulang?" tanyanya. Ia menatapku untuk menantikan jawabanku.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memasak? Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini dan mengapresiasi usahanya. Namun, aku ingin semuanya jelas di antara kami.

"Apa kau tidak suka masakan buatanku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Aku menggeleng. "Hanya saja, ini terasa aneh."

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal hari ini. Maafkan aku! Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu kepadamu. Sungguh, apa yang kau pikirkan tidak benar. Aku tidak merasa malu bersuamikan dirimu. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham."

Aku tersenyum getir. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku percaya kepadamu." Aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia bersikap manis seperti ini hanya karena ia tidak ingin aku salah paham. Andai saja ia bersikap seperti ini setiap hari.

Suasana menjadi canggung di antara kami. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita makan!" Ia melayaniku di meja makan.

Setelah makan, aku memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mencuci piring. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dari belakang, lalu kami mencuci piring bersama. Ah, sungguh romantisnya. Akan tetapi, itu hanyalah angan-angan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin bercinta malam ini?" Pertanyaannya benar-benar tak terduga. Selama ini selalu aku yang meminta.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bersikap seperti ini hanya untuk menghindari pertengkaran. Aku benar-benar tidak mood malam ini. "Apa kau menginginkannya?"

"Jika kau mau," balasnya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tidak mengatakan kepadaku apakah ia menginginkannya atau tidak.

"Aku lelah setelah bekerja lembur," kataku.

"Oh, baiklah." Ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku masih marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya hubungan kami sudah kembali seperti biasa. Ketegangan di antara kami sudah tidak ada lagi. Hubungan kami masih sedingin sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Rekan kerjaku akan menikah akhir pekan ini. Tentu saja aku harus datang ke pesta pernikahannya. "Sayang, rekan kerjaku akan menikah Sabtu ini."

"Oh, itu adalah berita bagus." Hanya sebatas itu reaksinya.

"Bisakah kau datang bersamaku ke pestanya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Ia pasti sudah menyusun agenda untuk akhir pekan ini.

"Uhm..." Ia tampak berpikir, cukup lama. "Baiklah." Sepertinya ia merasa terpaksa. Ia pasti tidak rela untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," kataku.

"Aku bisa," balasnya cepat. Ia takut aku salah paham lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Pekerjaan ibu manajer pasti sangat banyak." Aku mencoba untuk lebih pengertian. Namun, sepertinya aku salah bicara. Tidak seharusnya aku memanggilnya 'ibu manajer'.

Ia tampak terluka oleh perkataanku. "Aku belum memiliki rencana apa pun akhir pekan ini, sungguh." Ia berusaha meyakinkanku. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Aku menjadi bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Di sisi lain aku tidak ingin merusak semua rencana yang sudah ia susun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar bermaksud untuk mendampingiku ke pesta pernikahan rekan kerjaku. Ia membeli gaun pesta baru dengan uangnya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah meminta uang dariku untuk membeli barang-barang pribadinya. Gajiku murni kugunakan hanya untuk keperluan rumah tangga, setengah cicilan rumah, dan barang-barang pribadiku. Cicilan rumah kami tanggung berdua.

"Aku membeli gaun baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan barang yang baru ia beli kepadaku.

"Bagus," jawabku datar.

Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Mungkin ia mengharapkan pujian lebih dariku.

"Pakaian seperti apa pun terlihat bagus di tubuhmu," tambahku. Kuharap perkataanku bisa menyenangkan hatinya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Entah ia memang merasa senang atau itu hanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena aku telah memujinya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak cukup mengenalnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah terlanjur membeli gaun baru. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya untuk ikut ke pesta pernikahan rekan kerjaku. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa senang karena ia mendampingiku.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong bertemu dengan rekan-rekan kerjaku. Aku memperkenalkan istriku kepada mereka.

Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita yang pandai berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi. Ia cepat akrab dengan rekan-rekan kerja wanitaku. Mereka tampak asyik bergosip.

Aku terpesona melihatnya. Aku memperhatikan dirinya yang tertawa riang bersama teman-teman wanitaku. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Mengapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu denganku? Mengapa ia sangat dingin saat bersamaku? Apakah aku membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman?

.

.

.

"Jae..." Aku ingin berbicara serius dengan istriku sepulang dari pesta.

"Hmm..." gumamnya. Ia tidak memandang ke arahku.

"Apa kekuranganku selama ini?" tanyaku serius.

Ia terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa aku akan menanyakan hal ini. "Tidak ada," lirihnya. Sepertinya ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Jae, tolong jawab dengan jujur!" Aku menatap ke dalam matanya, berusaha untuk mencari jawaban.

Ia terlihat tidak nyaman. "Tidak ada yang kurang darimu. Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih darimu." Ia berusaha menghindari tatapanku.

Aku semakin mengintimidasinya. "Jae, apa kau tidak bahagia hidup bersamaku?"

Ia tertawa kikuk. "Apa kau melihatku tidak bahagia? Apa kau melihatku menangis atau bersedih?"

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis atau pun terpuruk. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia menikmati hidupnya, pekerjaannya.

Ia tersenyum sangat manis, melumerkan hatiku. "Kau tidak pernah melihatku tidak bahagia, bukan? Lalu mengapa kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak bahagia?"

"Di pesta aku melihatmu tertawa lepas bersama dengan teman-teman wanitaku. Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti itu saat sedang bersamaku." Aku berterus terang.

Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Itu karena kami adalah sesama wanita. Kau juga pasti seperti itu dengan teman-teman priamu, bukan?"

Tentu saja aku bisa tertawa lepas saat bercanda dengan teman-teman priaku. Aku tidak akan seperti itu saat bersama dengan teman wanitaku. Aku merasa lebih nyaman saat bergaul dengan sesama pria karena kami memiliki kesamaan dan bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain. "Apa itu artinya kau merasa tidak nyaman saat bersamaku?"

Ia terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir. Ia sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut? Apa kau tidak suka bersamaku?" tanyaku. Aku merasa sedih.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau bisa lihat bahwa aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Aku merasa bahwa ia tidak jujur.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Jae? Apa kau merasa terpaksa menikah denganku?" Aku terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

Kami berdua dijodohkan. Beruntungnya aku karena aku jatuh cinta kepadanya saat itu juga. Perjodohan ini adalah berkah bagiku. Namun, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dari syarat-syarat yang ia ajukan, tampak bahwa ia tidak menerima perjodohan ini dengan sukarela.

Ia masih saja terdiam. Ia tampak kebingungan.

"Dua tahun sudah kita menikah. Tidak cukupkah waktu dua tahun untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Hatiku terasa sakit. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jae?"

"Maafkan aku, Yunho." Akhirnya ia kembali bersuara. "Maaf jika aku tidak bisa menjadi istri seperti yang kau inginkan. Sejak awal aku sudah mengemukakan kondisiku dan kau setuju untuk menerimanya. Beginilah aku."

"Kupikir hubungan kita akan berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Namun, sepertinya aku tak mampu untuk mengubah keadaan." Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Aku adalah seorang pria, seorang kepala keluarga, tetapi aku tak mampu memimpin rumah tangga kami.

"Maafkan aku, Yunho!" Ia menunduk. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak. "Anggap saja percakapan kita ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kita jalani hidup kita seperti biasa. Hidup kita selama ini baik-baik saja, bukan?" Aku memaksakan senyumanku.

Meskipun kami berpura-pura bahwa percakapan itu tidak pernah terjadi, tetap saja kami tidak bisa melupakan percakapan itu. Hubungan kami menjadi lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Temanku yang baru menikah sudah kembali dari bulan madunya. Ia memamerkan foto-fotonya saat berbulan madu. Ia dan istrinya tampak sangat berbahagia. Aku merasa iri. Ia dan istrinya bahkan sudah membicarakan berapa anak yang mereka inginkan.

"Yunho, kau sudah dua tahun menikah. Kapan kau akan punya anak?" Ia bertanya kepadaku. Pertanyaannya itu sangat menohok.

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Istriku masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya."

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu menunda-nunda lagi. Kalian berdua tampaknya sudah sangat matang untuk menjadi orang tua," tambahnya.

Aku merasa tersindir. Aku mendambakan keluarga yang ideal. Tentu saja aku menginginkan kehadiran anak dalam pernikahanku. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apakah ia menginginkannya juga?

.

.

.

Seperti biasa aku dan Jaejoong makan malam di rumah dalam kesunyian. Kami sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk membuka topik pembicaraan denganku, sedangkan aku berpikir keras, berusaha menemukan momen yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan mengenai anak.

"Jae, usia kita berdua sudah kepala tiga. Kurasa sudah saatnya kita mempunyai anak," kataku langsung pada intinya.

Jaejoong tersedak. Ia meraih gelas berisi air dan meneguk isinya. "Yunho, kau tidak serius, bukan?" Ia memandangku dengan serius.

"Aku serius," ujarku datar.

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan berhenti makan. "Yunho, kau tahu benar bagaimana kondisi kita, bukan?"

"Ya, aku tahu," ucapku sinis. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya kepadaku."

"Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan anak sekarang?" balasnya.

"Dalam perjanjian pranikah kita sama sekali tidak disinggung masalah anak. Itu artinya aku tidak dilarang untuk membicarakan anak." Aku sedikit menyeringai.

"Memang tidak disebutkan secara spesifik, tetapi kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana dampaknya." Ia tidak mau kalah.

"Orang tuaku menginginkan cucu dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perjanjian pranikah kita." Aku berbohong. Namun, aku yakin jika lain kali aku mengunjungi orang tuaku, mereka pasti akan meminta cucu.

"Kau bisa memberikan berjuta alasan kepada mereka. Katakan saja bahwa kita belum siap dan memang pada kenyataannya kita belum siap untuk memiliki anak." Jaejoong mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku sudah siap," balasku santai.

"Bukan kau yang akan melahirkan, Yunho." Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya. Topik ini membuatnya stres. "Kalau begitu, katakan saja kepada orang tuamu bahwa akulah yang belum siap."

Aku tidak ingin mengalah. Aku menegaskan nada bicaraku. Sudah saatnya aku mengambil alih kendali. "Pokoknya aku ingin seorang anak!"

"Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu, Yunho. Aku tidak ingin karirku terhambat. Keinginanmu itu melanggar kesepakatan kita, Yunho. Kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Ia berani melawanku.

"Baiklah." Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tenang di hadapannya. "Aku tidak akan melanggar kesepakatan kita. Aku bisa mendapatkan anak dari wanita lain." Aku memandang tepat ke matanya, menunggu reaksinya. "Aku tidak akan melanggar perjanjian kita dan kau pun harus memenuhi janjimu. Kau tidak akan menghalangiku untuk berselingkuh."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak percaya bahwa aku akan memiliki niat untuk berselingkuh darinya. Selama dua tahun ini aku telah membuatnya percaya bahwa aku adalah pria yang setia.

Aku menyunggingkan senyuman jahat di bibirku. "Pilihan ada di tanganmu. Yang pasti aku akan mendapatkan seorang anak."

Ia terlihat marah. Aku bisa merasakan aura kemarahannya. Namun, ia berusaha menahan dirinya. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kau bisa bebas berbuat sesukamu. Kau bisa meniduri wanita mana pun yang kau inginkan." Ia meninggalkan meja makan.

Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Aku benar-benar kecewa kepadanya. Kukira ia akan mengalah jika aku mengancam bahwa aku akan mencari wanita lain. Ia benar-benar keras kepala. Ia lebih memilih karirnya daripada aku. Ia tidak mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku meninggalkan rumah. Pada awalnya aku menumpang di rumah temanku, tetapi lama-lama aku merasa tidak enak menumpang di rumahnya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku tidak akan pulang.

Aku menyewa sebuah kamar. Aku hanya akan tinggal sementara di sini, sehingga aku tidak perlu menyewa tempat yang luas.

Ia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, bahkan mengirim pesan pun tidak. Berkali-kali aku berniat untuk mengirim pesan kepadanya, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku tak boleh membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku merindukan dan mengkhawatirkannya.

Sekarang aku sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku. Dua tahun tinggal bersamaku pasti bagaikan neraka baginya. Aku kasihan kepadanya. Ia bertahan selama dua tahun hidup bersamaku, pria yang tidak dicintainya.

Selama dua tahun ia mengurus semua kebutuhanku. Ia melaksanakan perannya sebagai istri dan manajer rumah tangga. Pasti berat baginya melaksanakan semua itu karena ia juga harus berkonsentrasi pada karirnya.

Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Aku telah menghambat karirnya. Orang tuanya benar-benar tidak pengertian. Mereka menekan Jaejoong untuk menikah, padahal anak mereka itu tidak ingin menikah dan ingin mengejar karir. Namun, aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan mertuaku, apalagi Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal. Mereka pasti ingin melihat putri mereka hidup bahagia, berumah tangga, dan memiliki keturunan.

Aku terlalu tergila-gila kepadanya. Aku terobsesi untuk memilikinya, sehingga aku tidak peduli akan perasaannya. Seharusnya kami tidak pernah menikah. Saat ia mengajukan perjanjian pranikah itu, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin menikah dan memilih untuk mengejar karirnya.

Mungkin ia tidak mengira bahwa aku akan menerima syarat yang ia berikan, sehingga ia tak punya alasan untuk menolakku saat itu. Ia juga merasa percaya diri bahwa ia bisa memegang kendali dan membuatku menaati semua perjanjian itu.

.

.

.

 **Yunho:**

 _Jae, kita bercerai saja. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan kita ini._

Sekilas aku tampak sangat kejam, mengajaknya bercerai melalui pesan di aplikasi ponsel. Namun, inilah yang ia inginkan. Perceraian adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menghambat karirnya.

Lama aku menunggu balasan darinya. Ia belum membaca pesanku. Mungkin ia sibuk, seperti biasa.

Hatiku hancur. Aku harus melepaskannya pergi. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin ia bahagia. Hidup bersamaku tidak akan membuatnya bahagia.

Ponselku berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk darinya.

 _Kita tidak bisa membicarakan hal sepenting ini melalui telepon. Kita harus bertemu._

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku akan merasa sangat sedih jika aku melihatnya. Ia kini begitu terasa sangat jauh di luar jangkauanku.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Aku duduk di hadapannya. Aku berusaha untuk tegar. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia baik-baik saja tanpa diriku, baguslah kalau begitu. Namun, di satu sisi aku merasa sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak membutuhkan kehadiran diriku dalam hidupnya. Aku hanyalah beban baginya.

Ingin rasanya lidah ini berucap, menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, apakah ia sudah makan, apa saja yang dilakukannya selama aku tidak ada, apakah ia merindukanku. Namun, aku harus menahannya. Aku harus menahan hasratku untuk memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, merindukannya. Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa memikirkan dirinya.

"Bicaralah!" Ia berbicara dengan nada memerintah. Ia tampak lebih berkuasa daripada aku.

"Seperti yang kukatakan pada pesanku, aku ingin menceraikanmu." Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Aku merasa sangat gugup menunggu reaksinya.

Ia menyesap kopinya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang. "Bisa kau katakan kepadaku apa alasanmu?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku menginginkan anak dan kau tidak mau memberikannya."

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi tidak sekarang," ujarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu kesiapanmu yang tidak pasti. Apa kau bisa memberikan jaminan kapan kau akan siap?" Aku menekannya. "Tidak bisa, bukan? Berapa lama? Sepuluh tahun? Dua puluh tahun lagi?"

Ia tidak bisa menjawab. Sepertinya ia memang tidak pernah berniat untuk mempunyai anak.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Jae. Aku telah menemukan seseorang." Aku berbohong. "Ia adalah teman sekantorku di divisi lain. Ia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Setelah bercerai denganmu, aku akan segera menikahinya." Aku menatapnya, menunggu reaksinya.

Jika ia mencintaiku, ia akan menahanku. Ia tidak akan melepaskanku untuk wanita lain. Ia akan mengenyampingkan egonya demi diriku. Ia akan mengalah. Namun, jika ia setuju untuk bercerai, habislah sudah. Tidak ada harapan lagi untuk kami. Itu artinya ia tidak mencintaiku.

"Baiklah. Aku tak bisa menghalangimu untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu. Aku pun harus menaati perjanjian kita. Aku juga tidak boleh menghalangi keinginanmu." Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Selamat! Aku turut berbahagia atas rencana pernikahanmu."

Jadi, inilah akhirnya? Inikah akhir kisah kami? Hanya itu?

Ia sama sekali tidak mengajukan penolakan. Sepertinya memang inilah yang ia inginkan. Sekarang semuanya jelas. Aku lega karena akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku. Aku lega karena akhirnya aku membebaskannya, tidak lagi menjadi bebannya.

Kuakui bahwa aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku merasa kehilangan alasan untuk hidup. Aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi memandangi wajah cantiknya. Aku tak akan bisa lagi melihat senyuman indahnya.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak akan bisa mencintai wanita lain karena ia telah membawa hatiku bersamanya. Selamanya aku akan mencintainya. Meskipun aku hancur, aku rela, asalkan ia bahagia.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa begitu mencintainya. Luka yang ia tinggalkan sangat dalam. Aku bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa, kosong.

Mengurus perceraian ternyata tidak mudah. Kami juga belum bisa memberi tahu orang tua kami. Kami tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya mereka.

Aku merasa tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup. Namun, aku harus terus menjalani hidup. Aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Mungkin nanti aku akan menemukan tujuan baru dalam perjalananku.

.

.

.

Aku sedang melamun saat aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Aku terkejut melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan kamar sewaanku dengan marah. Aku bergidik dibuatnya.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamarku sebelum kupersilakan. "Jung Yunho, kau pembohong! Aku benar-benar marah kepadamu."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Ada apa lagi? Apa yang telah kuperbuat, sehingga ia menjadi sangat marah seperti ini?

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku, hah?" Ia balas menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Ada apa?"

Ia tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghajar kekasihmu itu, tetapi wanita itu tidak pernah ada. Kau hanya mengarang cerita."

Aku ketahuan. Kini ia sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya mengada-ada. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan harga diriku diinjak-injak. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan begitu saja membiarkan orang lain merampas milikku. Setidaknya aku harus menghajarnya terlebih dahulu." Ia masih saja terlihat angkuh.

Aku terkekeh. Lucu sekali, ia pasti tidak serius untuk menghajar kekasihku. "Andaikan ia benar-benar ada, apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah menghajarnya?"

Ia menyeringai. "Ia akan mengingatnya seumur hidup. Itulah akibat dari merampas milik Kim Jaejoong."

Aku tertawa keras. "Memangnya kau pernah menganggapku sebagai milikmu?" Hatiku kembali tergores.

Ia menatapku sendu. Tidak ada lagi kemarahan dalam matanya. "Mungkin ini sudah terlambat. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku selama dua tahun terakhir. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Matanya memerah. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. "Mungkin ini tidak ada artinya bagimu. Kau juga tidak akan peduli dan tidak ingin tahu. Namun, aku ingin mengatakannya, hanya agar aku merasa lega. Aku... aku..." Suaranya bergetar. "Hari ini aku... mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku dan menlepas alat kontrasepsiku." Nafasnya terdengar berat.

Tubuhku membeku. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Pekerjaan itu adalah impiannya. Apa ia sudah gila? "Apa kau sudah gila, hah? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu? Kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini." Aku memarahinya habis-habisan. "Tidak semua orang bisa menggapai posisimu itu."

Ia tersenyum. "Kupikir aku akan menyesal setelahnya, tetapi aku justru merasa sangat lega. Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyaku. Aku merasa prihatin kepadanya. Ia telah menghancurkan cita-citanya. Pengorbananku untuknya sia-sia.

Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan mencoba untuk menata hidupku kembali." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hanya itu? Apa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Aku tak ingin ia pergi. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pasti berat baginya untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan itu, apa kau tidak ingin memintaku untuk kembali?"

Ia menggeleng. Ia tetap memunggungiku. "Aku tidak ingin menghalangi jalanmu."

"Memohonlah kepadaku!" Kurang ajar sekali diriku. Bisa-bisanya aku menyuruhnya untuk memohon kepadaku. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang dapat menghibur hatinya. "Jika kau memohon, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Ia berbalik dengan air mata berlinang. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Aku menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Sekarang sudah larut malam. Bahaya jika kau pulang sekarang. Menginaplah di sini!"

Ia berhenti menangis. Namun, ia masih belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku akan tidur di lantai," kataku.

Ia tiba-tiba memelukku. "Tidurlah bersamaku!"

Aku terhenyak. Aku merasakan sesuatu saat ia memelukku. Ah, betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhnya.

Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berair. "Kau pasti sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf, aku sudah bersikap lancang."

"Malam ini sangat dingin. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu malam ini." Aku mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan hasratku lagi. Aku ingin melampiaskannya malam ini. Aku menciumnya dan meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Ia tampak sama bergairahnya seperti diriku. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan buas.

Aku melucuti pakaiannya dan ia melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku. Keadaan menjadi sangat tak terkendali. "Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu. Aku memakai kembali pakaianku satu-persatu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tunggu aku! Aku tak akan lama." Aku sudah selesai mengancingkan celanaku.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini?" Ia tampak kecewa.

"Aku harus membeli kondom," kataku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Kita tidak memerlukannya."

"Bukankah alat kontrasepsimu sudah dilepas?" Aku mengingatkannya.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku melepaskannya? Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak ingin kau pergi." Ia merengek.

Aku benar-benar jahat. Aku terus saja mengerjainya. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Aku membutuhkan kepastian. Aku ingin benar-benar yakin bahwa ia memang mencintaiku.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Ia belum pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Ia selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan setiap kali aku menanyakan perasaannya kepadaku. "Aku... aku mencintaimu."

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahku. Malam ini aku merasa senang.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" tanyanya. "Jika kau belum puas, aku bisa mengatakannya semalaman."

Aku kembali ke tempat tidur. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu semalaman." Aku menaruh jariku di bibirnya. "Kau bisa menggumamkan hal lain." Aku mengecupnya sekilas, kemudian berbisik. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong, tiga puluh tahun. Dua bulan lalu aku dipromosikan menjadi manajer di sebuah perusahaan multinasional. Hidupku begitu sempurna. Aku sangat menikmatinya.

Perjalanan karirku masih panjang. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan promosi berikutnya. Apa kalian pikir aku sudah cukup puas dengan posisiku saat ini? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti hanya sampai tingkat manajer. Setidaknya targetku adalah menjadi salah seorang dalam jajaran eksekutif di perusahaan ini.

.

.

.

"Jae Sayang, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kekasihmu kepada kami?" Tak ada angin atau hujan, tiba-tiba ibuku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut saat aku makan malam bersama kedua orang tuaku di rumah. Aku sangat jarang makan malam bersama keluarga di rumah karena aku hampir selalu bekerja sampai larut malam.

Mengapa tiba-tiba nasi yang kumakan terasa sangat keras, sehingga menjadi sulit untuk kutelan? Aku meneguk segelas air sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaan ibuku. "Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, Bu. Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu."

"Jae, usiamu sudah tiga puluh tahun. Sudah saatnya kau memikirkan masa depanmu," timpal ayahku.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, Ayah. Kalian tenang saja. Semuanya sudah kurencanakan dengan baik," kataku antusias.

Kedua orang tuaku saling pandang. "Bukan itu maksud kami. Kapan kau akan berkeluarga?"

Aku menatap mereka dengan serius. "Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Hal itu tidak ada dalam rencanaku."

"Jae, kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya. Kepada siapa lagi kami akan mengharapkan keturunan?" ujar ibuku tak kalah serius.

Hal ini membuatku tertekan. Aku tak ingin menikah, apalagi mempunyai anak. Itu akan menghambat karirku. Aku tidak bisa seratus persen fokus pada pekerjaanku jika aku menikah dan mempunyai anak.

"Kau masih bisa berkarir, meskipun kau sudah berkeluarga." Ayahku seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia sangat tahu tabiatku. Ia paham benar bahwa anak tunggalnya ini sangat ambisius.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga jika kau sibuk. Kau bisa merekrut asisten rumah tangga," tambah ibuku. Tampaknya kedua orang tuaku sudah menyiapkan amunisi untuk menyerang dan menyudutkanku.

Aku tak mau mengalah. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganku, Bu? Aku tak memiliki apa pun yang bisa membuat pria tertarik untuk memperistriku."

"Kau sangat cantik, Sayang." Ibuku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Wanita bodoh mana pun, asalkan cantik, bisa membuat pria tergoda, apalagi dirimu yang sangat cerdas."

"Pria akan lebih memilih wanita bodoh daripada wanita yang pintar. Mereka mempunyai ego. Mereka ingin lebih mudah membodohi wanita mereka, bukan sebaliknya." Aku masih tak mau menyerah.

"Apa kau juga berpikir demikian tentang ayahmu ini?" Sepertinya ayah merasa tersinggung. "Tidak semua pria seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Aku melahap buah sebagai pencuci mulut. "Ya, memang tidak semua, tetapi kebanyakan."

Ibuku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Jika kau tidak mau mencarinya sendiri, kami akan mencarikan suami untukmu."

"Ayah dan ibu tidak perlu repot-repot," kataku santai sambil kembali melahap buah.

"Kami tidak merasa repot. Untukmu apa pun akan kami lakukan," tambah ibuku. "Beberapa teman ibu mempunyai putra yang belum menikah."

"Ayah juga bisa bertanya kepada teman-teman ayah," tambah ayahku. Mereka terlihat sangat optimis.

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Kedua orang tuaku bersikap berlebihan. "Sudahlah, ayah dan ibu, aku tak ingin menikah. Mengapa kalian memaksaku?"

"Menikah tidaklah seburuk yang kau bayangkan, Jae. Kau tidak tahu karena kau belum pernah mengalaminya." Kini ibuku berbicara seakan-akan ia adalah seorang ahli dalam hal pernikahan.

"Apa aku harus mencobanya dahulu agar aku tahu bahwa itu buruk?" balasku. "Aku tidak mau merusak kehidupanku yang sudah cukup sempurna."

Ibuku menatapku semakin serius. "Apa kau melihat orang tuamu ini tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan kami? Oh, kami sangat bahagia, apalagi setelah kau lahir ke dunia. Kebahagiaan kami semakin bertambah. Kebahagiaan kami akan bertambah lagi saat melihatmu menikah."

"Tentu saja ibu bahagia karena ibu sangat menyukai peran ibu sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Aku tidak seperti ibu. Aku adalah seorang wanita karir yang mempunyai cita-cita yang tinggi." Aku berbicara sedikit kasar kepada ibuku. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Bu! Kalian berdua membuatku tertekan.

Ibuku sama sekali tidak marah oleh ucapanku. Ia tetap gigih untuk membujukku. "Bukankah sudah kami katakan bahwa kau tidak perlu mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga jika kau tidak mau?"

"Kami akan mencarikanmu pria yang tidak keberatan mempunyai istri yang bekerja." Ayahku tampak berpikir.

Aku beralih menatap ayahku. "Kalau begitu, ayah cari saja pria pengangguran dan pemalas. Ia pasti akan senang sekali istrinya menafkahi dirinya," sindirku.

Ayahku tidak menggubris kata-kataku. "Apa ada lagi kriteria lain yang kau inginkan selain mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja?"

"Oh, ya tentu saja." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tolong carikan yang tinggi dan tampan seperti... Siapa itu, _leader_ TVXQ?"

"Baiklah, kami akan carikan seperti yang kau minta." Sepertinya ayahku menanggapi serius ucapanku, padahal aku hanya bercanda. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa _leader_ TVXQ. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka kesulitan. "Apa tidak sekalian saja kau minta _leader_ TVXQ yang asli?"

.

.

.

Orang tuaku tidak main-main. Dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menemukan pria yang cocok untukku. Kupikir mereka tidak akan pernah menemukannya, pria yang seperti _leader_ TVXQ.

"Kami sudah mencarikan seperti yang kau minta. Sekarang kau tidak boleh mencari-cari alasan lagi untuk tidak mau menemuinya. Setidaknya kau harus menghargai usaha kami." Ibuku mengeluh mengenai betapa sulitnya ia menemukan pria itu.

"Jika tidak mirip dengan _leader_ TVXQ, aku tidak mau," kataku angkuh. Aku sangat percaya diri. Tidak mungkin orang tuaku secepat itu menemukan yang benar-benar mirip.

Ibuku sudah ingin berteriak, tetapi ia tampak menahan emosinya. "Ya, tidak mungkin seratus persen mirip, tetapi kami sudah mengusahakan yang semirip mungkin."

Aku ingin menggoda ibuku. Aku menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang pura-pura polos. "Apa kalian menyuruhnya untuk operasi plastik?"

Ibuku benar-benar berteriak sekarang. "Apa kau gila? Mengapa kami harus melakukan hal itu?"

Aku tertawa. Aku senang menggoda ibuku.

.

.

.

Aku tercengang mendengar cerita bagaimana perjuangan kedua orang tuaku mencari pria yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Entah itu benar atau mereka terlalu mendramatisasinya, yang pasti mereka membuatku terkesan. Mereka sampai mencari foto _leader_ TVXQ itu di internet dan bertanya kepada semua kenalan mereka apakah ada pria yang mirip dengan orang itu. Beruntungnya mereka, salah satu teman ayahku memiliki anak yang yang katanya mirip dengan _leader_ TVXQ itu.

Aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Mau tak mau aku harus menemui pria itu. Aku akan menemuinya di sebuah kafe sore ini. Aku berencana untuk mencari-cari kekurangannya dan langsung menggunakannya untuk menolaknya saat itu juga. Rencana yang sempurna, bukan? Hahaha!

Ibuku memberikan alamat kafe tempat kami akan bertemu. Ia tidak memberikan informasi tambahan lain karena aku pasti akan dengan mudah mengenali pria itu. Ibuku benar-benar mengira bahwa aku adalah penggemar TVXQ.

Sampailah aku di alamat yang diberitahukan ibuku. Aku mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna merah muda. Aku mengenakan tas dan sepatu berwarna coklat muda. Rambut hitam panjangku kubuat agak bergelombang. Walaupun aku berniat untuk menggagalkan acara perjodohan ini, aku tetap harus terlihat cantik.

Kafe yang kudatangi ini sudah penuh oleh pengunjung. Tidak ada lagi meja kosong, berarti pria itu sudah datang. Aku melihat ada beberapa orang pria yang duduk sendirian. Di antara mereka siapa yang sedang menungguku? Aku tak mempunyai petunjuk seperti apa pria itu atau pakaian apa yang ia pakai. Aku terpaksa harus mencari foto _leader_ TVXQ di internet. Mataku terbelalak melihat pria yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan, benar-benar mirip dengan foto yang kutemukan di internet. Bagaimana bisa orang tuaku menemukan pria yang sangat mirip dengan seorang selebriti?

Aku berjalan menghampiri pria itu. "Jung Yunho?"

Pria itu berdiri dan kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Ya, saya adalah Jung Yunho. Salam kenal, Nn. Jaejoong!"

Aku tercengang melihat sikapnya kepadaku. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. Salam kenal!"

Ia mempersilakan aku duduk. Ia terus tersenyum kepadaku. Ia tampan juga, bahkan sangat tampan. "Aku harus menghormatimu karena aku lebih muda."

Apa? Lebih muda? Mengapa orang tuaku mencarikan pria yang lebih muda untukku? Ah, itu karena aku tidak menyebutkan kriteria usia. Ini bagus sekali. Aku bisa menggunakan hal ini untuk menolaknya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa kau lebih muda dariku."

Ia terus saja tersenyum kepadaku. Lama-lama aku menjadi tidak nyaman untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia terlalu tampan.

Ia adalah pria yang ramah dan pandai mengajak orang berbicara. Aku yang sejak awal malas berbicara apa pun dengannya bisa terbawa suasana juga. Aku cukup nyaman berbicara dengannya. Hanya satu hal yang membuatku terganggu, senyumannya.

"Yunho-sshi, apa kau sudah diberi tahu bahwa aku tetap ingin bekerja setelah menikah?" Aku tidak boleh melupakan niat awalku. "Maaf, aku berbicara langsung pada intinya, tetapi ini sangat penting dan aku sangat serius."

Ia terlihat gugup, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Ya, aku sudah diberi tahu mengenai hal itu dan aku tidak merasa keberatan."

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Bukan hanya itu, aku juga ingin privasiku dihormati. Aku tidak ingin urusan pribadiku dicampuri. Seandainya kita benar-benar menikah nanti, aku tidak ingin kita mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan, begitu pun dirimu. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Dari raut wajahnya, ia sepertinya terkejut oleh perkataanku, tetapi ia tetap bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya." Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mundur. "Pikirkanlah dengan baik! Ini menyangkut masa depan kita. Jika perlu, kita bisa membuat perjanjian pranikah untuk mengatur segalanya." Aku tahu bahwa aku sangat jahat, membicarakan hal ini pada pertemuan pertama kami. Lebih cepat kuhabisi dia, lebih baik.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit menyesali perkataanku. Apakah perkataanku telah melukainya? Ia adalah seorang pria. Ia harus kuat. Apakah aku terlalu sadis? Entahlah, aku tak pernah sekejam ini kepada siapa pun. Kuharap ia sadar bahwa aku bukanlah wanita yang baik untuknya. Pria baik sepertinya pasti akan menemukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Mengapa aku memikirkannya?

"Bagaimana kencan pertamamu dengannya?" Ibu tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Membosankan, ia adalah pria yang sangat membosankan," kataku. Aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang baik tentangnya.

"Bukan ia yang membosankan, pasti kau yang tidak berminat membicarakan hal lain selain pekerjaan." Ibu benar-benar mengenal diriku. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. "Dengar Jae, Sayang!" Ia membelai rambutku. "Kau harus menurunkan sedikit egomu. Kau harus belajar untuk mengalah. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa ego seorang pria lebih tinggi. Jangan kau tantang dengan egomu yang tinggi juga!"

Aku menatap ibuku dengan serius. "Apakah harus selalu wanita yang mengalah? Bukankah ini tidak adil?"

"Bukan begitu. Jika di antara kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah, masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan," jawab ibu. "Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan pria untuk mengalah."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang benar?" tanyaku lagi. "Apakah aku harus tetap mengalah juga?"

"Jika kau yakin bahwa kaulah yang benar, berarti kau harus bisa meyakinkannya dengan cara yang lembut. Jangan menantangnya dengan kekerasan!" Ibuku berdiri dan beranjak dari kamarku, meninggalkanku terpaku kebingungan.

Aku terus memikirkan ucapan ibuku. Ternyata menjadi seorang istri itu rumit sekali. Ah, mengapa aku harus pusing memikirkannya? Aku tidak benar-benar akan menikah.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Tidak ada kabar apa pun darinya, padahal kami sudah bertukar nomor ponsel. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menghubunginya. Hahaha! Ia pasti sudah menyerah. Pria mana pun pasti akan mundur jika aku mengajukan syarat-syarat semacam itu.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah aku berkutat dengan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu jika aku ingin mendapatkan promosi lebih cepat. Apa yang bisa kukerjakan sekarang, aku kerjakan sekarang juga.

"Jae, ia datang!" Ibuku tiba-tiba menerobos masuk kamarku, membuat kaget saja.

"Siapa yang datang, sehingga ibu menjadi panik seperti itu?" tanyaku tenang.

"Pria itu, Jung Yunho. Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan berdandan! Ia sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan ayahmu di ruang tamu. Jangan membuatnya lama menunggu!" Ibuku keluar lagi dari kamarku secepat kilat.

Apa? Jung Yunho ada di sini? Untuk apa ia datang kemari?

.

.

.

Ia datang sendirian ke rumahku. Mungkin ia tahu alamat rumahku dari ayahnya karena ayah kami berteman. Ia ingin berbicara serius denganku. "Nn. Jaejoong, maaf selama ini aku tidak menghubungimu, tidak memberi kabar apa pun." Ia terlihat sangat gugup.

Aku menunjukkan wajah angkuhku. Bagaimana pun aku lebih tua darinya. Ia harus menghormatiku. "Itu tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak menunggu kabar darimu." Aku menambahkan sedikit senyuman di bibirku. Aku tidak akan menghabisinya dengan sekali hantam, santai saja.

"Lama sekali aku memikirkan apa yang kau katakan terakhir kali." Ia terlihat pemalu, atau mungkin takut? "Setelah cukup lama berpikir, aku sampai pada sebuah keputusan bahwa aku tidak keberatan dengan syarat yang kau berikan."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Apa pria itu sudah tidak waras? Untuk apa menikah jika semuanya dibatasi? "Apa kau serius, Yunho-sshi?"

Ia mengangguk mantap. Tak lupa ia tersenyum. "Aku sangat yakin. Aku ingin menjalaninya dengan serius bersamamu."

Aku bingung. Ini di luar dugaan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa ia akan menyerah karena syarat yang kuajukan. Tidak mungkin sekarang aku menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa aku tidak menyukainya, karena ia lebih muda, karena ia membosankan, atau hal lainnya. Aku bisa mencari-cari alasan lainnya untuk menyatakan ketidaksukaanku kepadanya, bahkan alasan konyol sekali pun, karena ia terlalu mirip dengan _leader_ TVXQ. Namun, semua alasan itu tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang. Alasan-alasan seperti itu hanya bisa digunakan sebelum aku mengatakan syarat-syarat yang kuinginkan. "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut membicarakannya secara detil dan membuat kesepakatan." Aku berniat melakukan hal yang lebih sadis lagi, membuat aturan mengenai hal yang boleh atau tidak boleh dilakukan. Tentu saja kami tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini di rumah orang tuaku. Kami berpamitan kepada orang tuaku untuk pergi ke luar. Betapa bahagianya orang tuaku melihat kami pergi berdua.

Kami memesan ruangan khusus di sebuah restoran. Kami tidak ingin diskusi kami diganggu.

"Yunho-sshi, kau ingin makan apa? Aku yang akan mentraktir?" Aku melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Tidak, Nn. Jaejoong. Akulah yang harus mentraktirmu, bukan sebaliknya." Ia berkata dengan sangat lembut dan tentu saja ia tersenyum.

Jika aku jahat, aku bisa saja memesan semua makanan yang ada dalam daftar menu dan membuatnya bangkrut. Akan tetapi, aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu. Aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya bekerja mencari uang, apalagi gajinya pasti lebih rendah dariku. Meskipun aku berniat 'membantainya' saat ini, aku masih punya hati. Ia juga masih punya harga diri. Ia tidak mau ditraktir oleh wanita.

Aku memutuskan untuk memesan makanan yang cukup murah, tetapi bukan yang paling murah. Ia akan curiga jika aku memesan yang paling murah. Ia pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku melakukannya dengan sengaja dan berpikir bahwa aku merendahkannya karena penghasilannya lebih rendah.

Diskusi kami cukup alot. Kedua belah pihak harus setuju dengan aturan-aturan yang akan diberlakukan. Ternyata ia cukup keras kepala juga.

Aku teringat akan pesan ibuku bahwa aku harus belajar untuk mengalah. Masalah tidak akan selesai jika kedua belah pihak mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya. Tidak, aku tak ingin mengalah. Perjanjian yang kami buat tidak boleh merugikanku. Aku harus menang. Aku tidak boleh lunak menghadapinya. "Yunho-sshi, jika kau tidak menyetujui hal itu, kita hentikan saja sampai di sini. Tidak akan ada pernikahan. Hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

Ia langsung membisu. Sepertinya aku menang.

Aku mengambil tasku. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku pergi."

"Tunggu!" Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. "Aku setuju."

Aku mendapatkan kemenangan besar. Aku bisa mengendalikan semuanya.

Senyuman manis di wajahnya pudar. Ia tampak tertekan, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menyetujui semua permintaanku. Mengapa ia tidak menyerah saja?

Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Apakah aku sudah melewati batas? Aku merasa sedikit bersalah, tetapi aku tak bisa menarik semuanya kembali.

.

.

.

Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Itu membuatku harus menikah dengannya. Aku menyesal. Mengapa aku tidak langsung menolaknya saja dengan alasan apa pun? Mengapa aku justru mengajukan syarat-syarat itu? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan menerima syarat-syarat itu.

Kedua orang tuaku tampak sangat bahagia karena aku akan menikah. Jika sudah begini, aku tak tega untuk menyakiti mereka. Aku tak bisa membatalkan pernikahanku dengannya.

Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti setelah menikah? Tentu saja aku harus melaksanakan semua kewajibanku sebagai istrinya. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang istri.

Daripada aku bingung tanpa ada ujungnya, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada ibuku. "Bu, ajari aku apa saja yang harus kulakukan setelah menikah nanti!"

Ibuku terlihat sangat senang. Ia mengajariku banyak hal, terutama bagaimana aku harus bersikap kepada suamiku. "Meskipun kau tidak memasak, kau harus memastikan ia makan dengan baik, gizinya terjamin." Ia bahkan mengajariku menyusun menu makanan dengan memperhatikan kandungan nutrisinya. Ternyata merepotkan juga. "Meskipun kau tidak mencuci pakaiannya, kau harus memastikan bahwa pakaiannya dicuci bersih dan ia memakai pakaian yang nyaman. Semua itu cukup mudah dan tidak terlalu menyita banyak waktumu, bukan?" Apanya yang mudah? Berbicara memang mudah.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahanku akhirnya tiba juga. Aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Aku pun sudah memutuskan untuk menjalaninya. Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan karirku karena ia tidak berhak untuk menghambat karirku. Selama ia tidak melanggar perjanjian kami, aku akan bersikap baik kepadanya. Tidak ada salahnya aku berbuat baik kepadanya. Tidak ada salahnya aku membuatnya senang.

Ia berpakaian serba putih pada pernikahan kami. Ia terlihat semakin tampan saja. Aku meleleh melihat senyumannya. Beruntungnya aku mendapatkan suami yang tampan.

.

.

.

Setelah melaksanakan resepsi yang cukup melelahkan, ia membawaku ke rumah baru kami. Kami membayar uang muka dan cicilannya berdua. Ini bukanlah rumahnya atau rumahku, tetapi rumah kami berdua.

Aku tidak ingin pernikahan menghambat pekerjaanku, sehingga aku tidak mengambil cuti untuk pergi berbulan madu. Keesokan harinya aku akan langsung masuk kerja.

"Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan besok pagi kita harus pergi bekerja." Suami baruku itu memandangi jam dinding di kamar kami. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Aku mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kita lakukan dengan cepat saja agar kita masih punya waktu untuk tidur."

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Tatapannya membuatku merinding, seolah-olah ia akan menerkamku.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku merasa gugup. Ini wajar karena ini adalah malam pertamaku. Aku tak menyangkal bahwa aku merasa bersemangat dan penasaran seperti apa rasanya.

Ia menerkamku tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ia sangat terburu-buru. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan pakaianku tanpa menyisakan apa pun.

Aku malu. Aku tak pernah tampil bugil di hadapan seorang pria. Rasanya aneh. Aku tak berani menatapnya.

Sepertinya ini adalah yang pertama juga baginya. Wajahnya memerah, mungkin ia juga malu melihatku tanpa busana.

Aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat ia mulai menyentuhku, meraba-raba tubuhku. Rasanya enak sekali disentuh olehnya. Ia masih melakukan pemanasan.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Sayang?" Ia berbisik di telingaku.

Aku tak bisa lagi menunggu. Aku sudah tak sabar. Aku ingin segera tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku masuk sekarang ya?" Ia memberitahuku.

"Tunggu!" Kesadaranku tiba-tiba kembali. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Ada apa?" Ia tampak kebingungan.

Aku mengambil sesuatu yang sudah kupersiapkan. "Pakai ini terlebih dahulu!" Aku memberinya kotak kecil berisi kondom. "Untuk sementara kau pakai itu saja. Jika ada waktu luang aku akan pergi ke dokter untuk memasang alat kontrasepsi."

Ia menatap kotak kondom yang kuberikan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru mengenakannya. Sepertinya moodnya rusak.

Aku merasa bersalah karena telah merusak moodnya, tetapi ini harus dilakukan. Aku tak ingin hamil dalam waktu dekat.

Aku mencoba memperbaiki moodnya yang rusak. Aku membantunya memakai kondom. Aku juga mulai menggodanya. Aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang suka menggoda pria, tetapi ia adalah suamiku. Apa salahnya aku menggoda tiruan _leader_ TVXQ ini? Aku sendiri tak percaya bahwa saat ini aku sedang menggoda seorang pria. Aku telanjang dan membuka kakiku lebar-lebar, benar-benar tak tahu malu. Kapan lagi aku bisa melakukan hal tak tahu malu begini tanpa perasaan menyesal dan bersalah?

Ia mulai kembali tersenyum. Moodnya sudah kembali. Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan ganasnya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami tidak tidur semalaman. Niat awal kami memang hanya bermain sebentar, tetapi ternyata itu tidak cukup. Kami berdua lupa waktu. Tiba-tiba saja sudah pagi.

Aku membuatkan kopi untuk suamiku, untukku juga. Aku menanyakan kopi seperti yang ia suka. Ternyata seleranya berbeda denganku. Ia menyukai kopi dengan banyak krim dan tidak terlalu pekat, sedangkan aku menyukai kopi kental yang tidak terlalu manis. Selain kopi, aku juga memanggang roti untuk sarapan.

Saat sarapan ia mulai nakal. Tangan nakalnya menelusup ke dalam rokku dan menggulung stoking yang kukenakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menyingkirkan tangannya. "Aku harus pergi ke kantor. Kau jangan membuat penampilanku berantakan."

Ia tampak terkejut oleh sikapku. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menolaknya.

Aku harus bersikap tegas. Jika aku membiarkannya, kami akan berakhir telanjang di ruang makan atau mungkin pindah ke atas sofa atau karpet di ruang keluarga, atau mungkin ke kamar. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku harus pergi bekerja, meskipun aku tak memungkiri bahwa aku juga masih ingin bermain-main dengannya, yang semalam belum cukup.

.

.

.

Aku merasa hubunganku dengannya terasa canggung. Ia seperti menjaga jarak denganku. Ia bersikap sangat hati-hati kepadaku. Ia hanya berani berbuat macam-macam saat berada di dalam kamar. Saat menonton televisi berdua saja kami duduk berjauhan. Suamiku itu aneh sekali. Apa harus aku yang mendekatinya terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak mau. Aku malu. Seharusnya ia yang mendekatiku. Ayo Sayang, mendekatlah kepadaku dan peluk aku dengan mesra! Ah, andai saja ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Sikapnya terus seperti itu selama berbulan-bulan, padahal kami sudah cukup lama menikah. Awalnya aku berpikir ia masih merasa canggung karena kami baru menikah. Akan tetapi, ini sudah berbulan-bulan. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap canggung lagi. Mungkin itu memang sifatnya. Mungkin suamiku itu memang bukan pria yang romantis. Sayang sekali, padahal ia sangat tampan. Aku senang memandangi wajahnya, apalagi jika ia tersenyum. Jika ia sudah tersenyum, rasanya aku ingin melompat ke pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" Ia memandangku keheranan.

Aku menjadi salah tingkah. Aku sedang membayangkan dirinya.

"Wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?" Ia memegang keningku. "Tidak demam."

Ya, ampun! Memalukan sekali. Mengapa wajahku harus memerah? "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya kepanasan."

Ia segera membuka lemari es dan membawakanku sebotol air dingin. "Ini minumlah!"

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan perhatian darinya, mengingat ia adalah pria yang dingin dan tak romantis. Aku senang oleh perhatiannya ini. Baginya mungkin ini hanyalah hal kecil, tetapi bagiku sangat berarti. Mungkin sebenarnya ia adalah pria yang perhatian, tetapi ia tidak pandai menunjukkannya.

.

.

.

Aku harus membuat laporan pertengahan tahun. Aku akan sangat sibuk dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Sepertinya aku juga harus menggunakan hari liburku di akhir pekan untuk bekerja.

"Sayang, aku mendapatkan tiket konser TVXQ. Aku harus bersaing dengan jutaan penggemar untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimana jika kita menonton konser? Bukankah kau adalah penggemar mereka?" Suamiku itu mengajakku menonton konser pada saat yang tidak tepat, di saat aku sedang banyak pekerjaan.

"Maaf Yunho, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan!" Aku tampak sangat berantakan. Aku belum mandi juga belum sarapan. Makanan di meja makan pasti sudah dingin. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar laptopku.

Suamiku pasti kecewa karena aku menolak ajakannya, apalagi ia sudah berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan tiket tersebut. Kudengar sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan tiket konser TVXQ. Tiketnya akan habis terjual hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Maafkan aku, Sayang! Jika laporanku sudah selesai, aku tidak akan menolakmu lagi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya laporanku selesai juga. Aku merasa lega. Aku merasa bersalah kepada Yunho karena aku menelantarkannya selama beberapa minggu. Kini aku sudah terbebas dari laporan pertengahan tahun. Aku bisa menghabiskan akhir pekanku bersamanya.

Aku mengharapkan ia mengajakku pergi berkencan. Aku tak peduli pergi ke mana pun, pergi menonton konser atau menonton pertandingan sepak bola di stadion, aku tak keberatan asalkan kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan jika hanya di rumah, bercinta seharian.

Apa yang kuharapkan tidak terjadi. Ia tidak menghiraukanku. Ia lebih memilih untuk memotong rumput di taman kecil di depan rumah kami, menguras akuarium, mencuci mobil, dan semacamnya. Aku merasa kecewa dan sedih. Ia tidak peka. Kira-kira kapan TVXQ akan mengadakan konser lagi? Mungkin ia akan mengajakku menonton konser lagi.

Aku membuka internet di ponselku untuk mencari kabar mengenai konser TVXQ berikutnya. Sial! _Leader_ TVXQ yang mirip suamiku itu memulai wajib militer beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu artinya mereka baru akan melangsungkan konser paling cepat dua tahun lagi. Aku sedih. Yunho tak akan mengajakku menonton konser lagi.

.

.

.

Setiap akhir pekan ia akan melakukan hal yang serupa. Kapan ia akan mengajakku untuk berkencan? Sepertinya aku harus berhenti berharap. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan hal itu darinya. Lebih baik aku juga bekerja saja daripada mengisi akhir pekanku dengan menggerutu karena suamiku tidak romantis.

Hal ini akhirnya menjadi kebiasaan kami di akhir pekan. Kami melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada waktu untuk berduaan.

Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan? Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpikir demikian. Aku bahagia. Setidaknya aku memiliki seseorang di sampingku. Saat aku sedih, aku akan berkeluh-kesah kepadanya. Aku tak berharap ia dapat membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku. Cukup dengan ia mendengarkanku, aku akan merasa lebih baik. Kebutuhan seksualku juga terpenuhi dengan baik. Kami tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu. Suamiku itu juga menaati perjanjian pranikah kami. Ia tidak pernah mencampuri urusan pekerjaanku. Ia juga setia, padahal dalam perjanjian pranikah kami ada hal yang akan sangat merugikan diriku, yaitu aku tak boleh melarangnya untuk berselingkuh. Sejauh ini ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia berselingkuh. Ia selalu pulang tepat waktu, justru aku yang sering pulang terlambat. Ia juga selalu meminta izinku jika ia akan pergi ke luar. Meskipun sikapnya dingin, ia adalah pria yang sangat setia. Aku sangat memercayainya. Aku akan merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati jika suatu hari nanti ia berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Ah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memikirkan kebahagiaanku bersamanya. Semoga pernikahan kami terus bertahan sampai maut memisahkan kami.

.

.

.

Ini hanyalah pendahuluan atau pengenalan masalah. Pendahuluan seharusnya diberikan di awal, tetapi ini saya berikan setelah ceritanya karena ternyata banyak yang penasaran dengan sudut pandang Jaejoong, sehingga saya merasa perlu untuk memberikan pengenalan masalah dari sudut pandang Jaejoong.

Justfey: kabar baik. Beberapa bulan ini saya banyak pekerjaan, sehingga tidak sempat untuk menulis cerita. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Guest: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Bintang: terima kasih.

Iii: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Saaa: saya beri pendahuluan saja. Jika ada kesempatan, mungkin bisa saya tambah epilog sangat singkat.

Anakyunjae: tidak sepenuhnya kembali. Mungkin saya hanya akan menulis cerita sesekali saja jika sempat. Masalahnya sudah selesai. Jadi, ceritanya sudah selesai.

Guest: tidak ada kelanjutan ceritanya karena masalahnya sudah selesai.

Pepepe: ff Yunjae sudah tergusur oleh artis-artis baru.

Cho Minseo: sekarang saya hanya menulis adegan M seperlunya, sesuai kebutuhan cerita, karena isinya begitu-begitu saja. Hahaha!

Tanski: semoga pendahuluan yang saya beri belakangan ini cukup bisa menjawab rasa penasaranmu.

Reka: terima kasih. Tidak ada sekuel. Ceritanya sudah selesai.

Tha626: jika ada sekuel, mau menceritakan apa? Saya tidak ada ide.

My yunjaechun: ternyata bisa membuat dag dig dug juga, padahal saya rasa ceritanya datar dan saya tidak percaya diri saat mempostingnya.

Bornjjeje: saya sedang ingin lari dari kenyataan, sehingga saya iseng-iseng menulis cerita ini.

: saya sudah kehilangan 'rasa' untuk menulis. Mungkin karena terlalu lama hiatus. Saya tidak tahu kapan bisa menulis cerita baru lagi. Kalau pun saya menulis lagi, jangan terlalu banyak berharap bahwa hasilnya akan bagus.

Jeka: hahaha!

Rly: ya tentu saja tidak jadi. Jae sudah melepaskan pekerjaannya. Kasihan kalau tetap cerai juga.

PhantomYi: sudah terlalu lama tidak menulis. Saya sudah kaku lagi.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Heart to Heart**

"Bagaimana dengan perceraian kita?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada sang suami.

"Perceraian apa?" Yunho menciumi wajah istrinya. Ia tak ingin melepaskan wanitanya itu, walaupun hanya satu detik.

"Bukankah perceraian kita sedang diproses?" Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan suaminya.

"Aku tak pernah mendaftarkan perceraian kita." Yunho menyeringai.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Hah?"

"Aku... Aku tak sanggup untuk melepaskanmu." Yunho berterus terang. "Aku selalu berharap kita akan kembali bersama."

Jaejoong kini menatap suaminya dengan serius. "Bukankah kau yang meninggalkanku?"

Yunho menarik kembali Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan datang kepadaku atau tidak."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang?" Jaejoong merasa lega atas segala keputusan yang ia buat.

"Jika kau tidak datang juga, aku akan menculik dan mengikatmu," canda Yunho. Ia mengecup hidung Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, culik aku!" Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho kembali menindih istrinya itu. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Jaejoong. "Apa kau bersedia ikut ke mana pun aku pergi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Tak ada yang kuinginkan di dunia ini selain dirimu."

"Penghasilanku tak sebesar dirimu." Yunho menyapu bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tak punya penghasilan sekarang," balas Jaejoong.

"Hidup kita akan sulit mulai sekarang." Yunho menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengatur keuangan kita dengan baik." Jaejoong mengusap lengan suaminya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Jae, apa benar kau tidak menyesal?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak."

Yunho balas tersenyum. Ia merasa lega. "Aku bahagia karena aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak mencintaimu?" Jaejoong menarik Yunho dan menciumnya. "Kau pria yang sangat sempurna."

"Apa karena aku mirip idolamu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Sesungguhnya aku bukanlah penggemar berat TVXQ."

Yunho memandang istrinya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa istrinya itu mengidolakan _leader_ TVXQ. "Pantas saja kau menolak saat kuajak menonton konsernya."

"Maafkan aku, Sayang! Saat itu aku harus menyelesaikan laporan. Lain kali aku pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Waktuku hanya untukmu sekarang." Jaejoong memberi penjelasan. Ia mulai membelai-belai suaminya untuk menggoda pria itu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Mau lagi?"

Jaejoong membawa tangan Yunho untuk menyentuh dirinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yunho menyeringai senang. "Kau nakal."

"Cintailah diriku!" rengek Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Pagi ini aku harus pergi bekerja." Yunho memberi tahu istrinya. Ia ingin mempermainkan istrinya itu.

Jaejoong cemberut. "Sebentar saja."

"Hmm... Besok malam saja." Yunho terus mempermainkan istrinya.

"Aku ingin sekarang." Jaejoong membelai-belai tubuhnya sendiri. Hasratnya membuncah malam ini. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin mendekat kepadanya. Ia mencium istrinya dengan agresif.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman suaminya dengan panas. Ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana. "Kau tegang."

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tegang jika kau ada di dekatku?" ujar Yunho.

"Malam-malamku terasa dingin saat kau tak ada di sisiku." Jaejoong mengaku. "Aku merindukan sentuhanmu."

Yunho mengecup hidung istrinya dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh wanita itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada?"

Jaejoong mendesah. "Aku memikirkan dirimu. Setelah kau pergi, barulah terasa betapa berartinya dirimu dan betapa aku membutuhkanmu."

"Apa kau membutuhkanku hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksualmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak hanya itu. Meskipun kita jarang berbicara, aku merasa kehilangan dirimu saat kau meninggalkanku." Jaejoong mengingat kembali hari-hari sepinya.

"Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan." Yunho bangkit dalam posisi duduk.

Jaejoong bersandar pada bahu suaminya. "Banyak sekali."

"Aku ingin kita merevisi perjanjian pranikah kita." Yunho mulai berbicara serius.

"Lupakan saja perjanjian itu. Itulah yang membatasi kita selama ini, menciptakan jarak di antara kita." Jaejoong menyesalinya. "Seharusnya aku tak pernah mengajukan perjanjian itu. Akulah yang memulainya."

"Kau hanya ingin melindungi mimpi-mimpimu." Yunho tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jaejoong.

"Aku... Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku menikah hanya untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku." Jaejoong mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kita sangat berbeda. Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu pada pandangan pertama. Kau sangat memesona. Akan tetapi, aku merasa tidak percaya diri saat itu. Kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan pekerjaanmu lebih baik dariku. Bagaimana bisa aku bersanding denganmu? Itulah sebabnya aku tidak menghubungimu setelah pertemuan pertama kita."

Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggang suaminya. "Jarak usia dua tahun tidak berarti apa-apa. Kau bisa lebih bersikap dewasa daripada aku."

Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, tak akan pernah."

"Akan kubunuh kau jika kau berani melakukannya lagi." Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku jika bukan karena wajahku yang mirip _leader_ TVXQ?" Ia merasa penasaran.

"Mungkin karena keberanianmu." Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

"Hah?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang berani mendekatiku, bahkan berani untuk menikahiku." Jaejoong menyatakan kekagumannya kepada sang suami. "Aku adalah wanita yang sangat ambisius. Aku memancarkan aura menakutkan."

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku hanya bermodalkan nekat saat memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahmu. Aku terlalu tergila-gila kepadamu."

"Aku merasa istimewa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu." Jaejoong merasakan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. "Kupikir tak akan pernah ada pria yang akan mencintaiku. Semua pria takut kepadaku. Saat tiba-tiba ada pria yang ingin menikahiku, aku merasa... Senang? Istimewa?"

"Padahal kau tidak mencintaiku saat itu," ujar Yunho.

"Mungkin saat itulah aku mulai jatuh cinta kepadamu." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Ia kemudian mengecup suaminya itu. "Seorang wanita tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya kepada seorang pria. Saat kita melakukannya untuk pertama kali, tidak ada perasaan negatif yang kurasakan, sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku merasakan ketenteraman." Ia mulai menggoda suaminya lagi.

Yunho berusaha menahan hasratnya. "Sudah jam tiga pagi. Hari ini aku harus bekerja." Ia menutupi tubuh istrinya dengan selimut. Ia kemudian berbaring memunggungi istrinya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana suaminya bisa melakukan hal itu. Mereka baru saja rujuk. "Kau tidak sopan, Jung Yunho!" Ia duduk di atas pinggang suaminya. "Aku lebih tua darimu. Kau harus menghormatiku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turun, Sayang!" Yunho berusaha menghindarkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho, _noona_ marah!" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghiraukan _noona?"_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yunho merasa terganggu.

 _"Noona_ ingin bercinta denganmu," tegas Jaejoong.

"Besok malam saja ya." Yunho memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin sekarang." Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan dominansinya.

"Tadi kan sudah," balas Yunho.

"Yang tadi belum cukup." Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya.

 _"Noona,_ hentikan! Kau membuatku tidak nyaman," protes Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia merasa senang karena Yunho memanggilnya _noona._ Yunho akan melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan. _"Oppa!"_

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan heran. "Hah?" Jaejoong tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Istrinya itu tak mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya.

 _"Oppa,_ cintailah aku! Kau menginginkanku, bukan? Hmm?" Jaejoong bertingkah sok imut.

Yunho semakin kebingungan. Ia dibuat merinding oleh tingkah laku istrinya itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sedih karena _oppa_ tidak menginginkanku." Jaejoong ingin tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Hentikan, Jae! Kau membuatku takut," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku lebih suka menjadi _noona_ bagimu karena kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan."

"Tidak lucu, Jae." Yunho merasa lebih lega.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Maaf, aku telah membuatmu takut!" Ia turun dari perut Yunho. "Ayo kita tidur!" Ia berbaring di samping suaminya.

"Bukankah kau ingin..." Yunho dibuat bingung oleh perilaku istrinya yang berubah-ubah.

"Aku tak mau memaksamu jika kau tidak mau." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku justru senang kau memintanya. Biasanya aku yang memintanya." Yunho tak ingin istrinya salah paham. "Hanya saja aku merasa aneh karena perilakumu itu di luar kebiasaan."

"Selama ini aku malu untuk memintanya." Jaejoong berterus-terang. "Aku wanita dan aku lebih tua. Aku merasa bahwa aku harus menjaga wibawaku di hadapanmu dan itulah yang membuatku bersikap kaku di hadapanmu. Kini aku hanya ingin membebaskan diriku dari semua belenggu itu. Aku tak ingin lagi ada jarak di antara kita, tidak harus lagi menjaga imej di hadapan satu sama lain."

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau merasa seperti itu." Yunho menoleh ke arah istrinya.

"Aku terlalu arogan." Jaejoong mengaku. "Hanya karena aku lebih tua darimu, aku merasa bahwa kau harus selalu menuruti semua yang kuinginkan. Aku menjadi sok berkuasa."

"Tidak juga." Yunho membelai rambut istrinya.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini." Jaejoong menghadap ke arah suaminya. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi istri yang baik mulai sekarang."

Yunho menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong. "Jangan berjanji! Kita jalani saja, biarkan mengalir seperti air."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena kau mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Yunho mendekap istrinya dengan erat. "Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, tetapi cukup untuk saat ini. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

.

.

.

 _"Oppa,_ ayo kita berkencan!" Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan suaminya dan bersikap manja.

Yunho terkejut oleh sikap istrinya. Istrinya bertingkah seperti gadis remaja. "Sayang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Rasanya aneh."

"Mengapa kau tidak suka?" Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan imut. "Bukankah aku terlihat menggemaskan?"

Yunho justru merinding oleh sikap Jaejoong yang berlebihan. "Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Semenjak kita kembali bersama, kau bersikap aneh."

"Bukankah biasanya pria menyukai gadis yang manis, menggemaskan, dan sedikit manja?" tanya Jaejoong. "Pria akan merasa perlu untuk melindungi wanitanya itu. Pria tidak menyukai wanita yang terlalu mandiri, bukan?"

Yunho kini mengerti mengapa istrinya itu bersikap aneh. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku tak suka sikapmu yang dibuat-buat seperti itu. Aku lebih menyukai wanitaku yang terlihat keren daripada yang imut dan menggemaskan. Kau membuatku merasa hebat karena bisa memiliki wanita keren seperti dirimu."

Jaejoong merasa tersentuh. Ia menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa sangat dicintai.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis?" Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Apakah aku telah menyakiti hatimu?" Ia merasa khawatir telah berbuat salah. Baru beberapa hari mereka rujuk. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan istrinya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kau mengharapkan seorang kekasih yang lebih muda dan bisa kau pimpin, kau lindungi, yang selalu mengandalkanmu. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku bukanlah wanita yang tepat bagi dirimu. Itulah sebabnya kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu." Kini Yunho yang merasa bersalah. "Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Terkadang aku juga berpikir mungkin kau merasa malu memiliki istri yang lebih tua." Perasaan Jaejoong sedang sensitif.

"Usia hanyalah angka. Yang penting kita saling mencintai," ujar Yunho mantap. "Jika aku merasa malu beristrikan dirimu, itu artinya aku tidak cukup mencintaimu."

Jaejoong sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat lega.

"Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Jangan rusak kebahagiaan kita dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifmu!" lanjut Yunho. "Ke mana Jaejoongku yang selalu penuh percaya diri? Jadilah dirimu sendiri! Aku tak keberatan dengan dirimu yang sok berkuasa karena aku tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku. Aku bisa lebih berkuasa dari dirimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Ia merasa malu karena telah bersikap tidak semestinya. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa khawatir karena bagaimana pun, Yunho sangat mencintainya. Seharusnya ia percaya kepada suaminya itu.

"Jadi, apa kita jadi berkencan?" Yunho tidak ingin istrinya bersedih. "Kau ingin kita pergi ke mana?"

"Aku ingin membeli peralatan memasak," jawab Jaejoong. Ia tidak akan mengatakan 'terserah'. "Aku kini menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah. Aku ingin mengasah keterampilan memasakku."

Yunho menyukai pemikiran Jaejoong. "Ayo!"

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mengantar istrinya belanja perabotan. Setahunya wanita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbelanja. Ia harus mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk menemani sang istri berbelanja.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan tanpa ragu-ragu, tak peduli berapa pun harganya. Kini mereka hanya mengandalkan penghasilan Yunho. Ia harus pandai memilah barang yang akan ia beli. Kini ia sangat memperhatikan label harga yang tertera pada barang yang akan ia beli.

Yunho dengan sabar menemani istrinya memilih peralatan memasak. Menemani istri belanja tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ia cukup menikmatinya karena ia bisa memandangi istrinya sepanjang waktu. Dulu ia tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan seperti ini.

"Apa kau merasa bosan?" Jaejoong menyadari bahwa sejak tadi suaminya hanya berdiri di sampingnya saat ia memilih-milih perabotan. "Kau bisa menungguku di tempat lain jika kau merasa bosan."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau." Ia tersenyum. Justru ia akan merasa bosan jika ia menunggu di tempat lain.

Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada suaminya. "Kalau begitu, tunggulah sebentar lagi! Aku akan segera selesai."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru." Yunho masih tersenyum.

Jaejoong sungguh merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho. Ia segera menentukan barang apa saja yang akan ia beli. "Aku selesai." Ia cukup yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yunho. Ia masih ingin memperhatikan istrinya memilih-milih barang. Di matanya Jaejoong sangat memesona saat berpikir barang apa saja yang akan dibeli.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Yakin!" ujarnya mantap.

Yunho membawa barang belanjaan Jaejoong di kedua tangannya setelah membayarnya di kasir. Ia mengira bahwa istrinya akan membeli banyak barang dan menghabiskan banyak uang, ternyata perkiraannya salah.

"Biar aku bawa salah satu." Jaejoong bermaksud untuk mengambil tas belanjaan dari salah satu tangan Yunho.

"Tidak, Sayang!" cegah Yunho.

"Mengapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran. "Aku sanggup membawanya."

"Aku tahu, Sayang," balas Yunho. "Apa kau ingin membuat suamimu ini malu di hadapan orang-orang, hmm? Aku juga ingin terlihat keren."

Kini Jaejoong mengerti alasan Yunho. Ia tersenyum. Ia juga tak mau merusak kesenangan suaminya itu. "Hmm, baiklah." Ia terkekeh.

"Sayang, apa kau lapar?" tanya Yunho. Sebenarnya dialah yang merasa lapar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu di rumah, tetapi jika kau sudah sangat lapar, kita makan sekarang saja," jawab Jaejoong.

Seketika Yunho tidak merasa lapar lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk memakan masakan yang dibuat Jaejoong spesial untuknya. "Ah, tidak. Kita makan di rumah saja. Aku belum terlalu lapar."

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu," jawab Yunho.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Aku sangat jarang memberimu hadiah." Yunho tampak berpikir. Ia belum mendapatkan ide. "Apa ada yang sedang kau inginkan saat ini, misalnya pakaian, perhiasan, atau apa pun?"

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terpikirkan sesuatu. "Aku ingin membeli baju untuk pasangan. Apa kau tidak keberatan? Mungkin akan terlihat norak untuk pasangan seusia kita."

Yunho merasa senang dengan usul Jaejoong. Ia tidak peduli jika mereka terlihat norak memakai baju pasangan. "Ide bagus."

.

.

.

Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil memilih-milih baju pasangan. Mereka seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

"Yunho, yang ini bagus tidak?" Jaejoong menanyakan pendapat suaminya. Ia memegang sepasang kaus berwarna biru muda dan merah muda.

Yunho membaca tulisan yang tertera di kedua kaus itu 'Dad' dan 'Mom'. "Ah, sepertinya kau ingin kita segera menjadi orang tua."

"Tentu saja," balas Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Yang itu bagus. Ada harapan kita tertulis di sana." Yunho tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah mantap untuk mempunyai anak? Bukankah sebelumnya kau tidak ingin mempunyai anak?"

"Sekarang lain. Kebahagian keluarga kita adalah prioritasku saat ini," jawab Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyesal telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk fokus pada keluarganya.

.

.

.

Yunho asyik memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang sibuk memasak. Menurutnya Jaejoong seribu kali lebih cantik saat sedang memasak. Ia hampir tidak berkedip memandang istrinya itu.

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa Yunho memandangi dirinya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Ia tersipu malu.

"Kehadiranmu di duniaku ini benar-benar salah." Yunho masih terpana memandang istrinya itu.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti ucapan suaminya.

"Kau membuatku tak bisa melakukan hal lain," lanjut Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Sejak kapan kau suka menggombal?"

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Sebelumnya ia tidak berani menggombal. Jangankan menggombal, memandang istrinya saja ia takut. Ia merasa lega karena sekarang masa-masa yang mencekam itu telah berlalu.

Jaejoong mulai berpikir nakal. Ia membuka kancing kemejanya yang ia pakai di balik apron yang dikenakannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan kemejanya itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho berteriak panik.

Jaejoong tak lupa mematikan kompor sebelum ia melepaskan branya juga. Tubuh bagiannya atasnya kini hanya mengenakan apron. "Terlalu lama berada di dapur membuatku kepanasan."

Yunho tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Mengapa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu?

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk sup di dalam panci. Ia berdiri membelakangi suaminya, menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk datang memeluknya dari belakang.

Yunho tak berkedip memandang punggung istrinya. Selama ini ia sering berkhayal memeluk istrinya dari belakang saat Jaejoong sedang memasak atau mencuci piring.

Jaejoong merasa gugup. Mengapa suaminya itu tidak bertindak? Apa Yunho terlalu bodoh untuk memahami dirinya?

Yunho tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Ia menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan. "Akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya juga. Aku sering berkhayal melakukan hal ini." Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen ini.

Jaejoong berdiri membeku. Kata-kata Yunho sangat menohok. Ia benar-benar merasa sebagai istri yang sangat buruk. Suaminya sampai tidak berani memeluk dirinya. Saat masih bekerja ia sangat jarang memasak, sehingga Yunho tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memeluknya seperti ini. "Maafkan aku yang dulu!"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf! Aku memaklumi semuanya." Ia mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke balik apron Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia bersandar pada dada suaminya.

Yunho mulai menciumi leher Jaejoong. Kini ia lebih tertarik untuk melahap istrinya itu daripada masakan yang dibuat Jaejoong. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya dan mulai mencium bibir wanita itu.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia sama agresifnya dengan suaminya itu.

Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di meja dapur. Ia melepaskan apron Jaejoong, sehingga wanitanya itu tak mengenakan apa pun pada tubuh bagian atas. Bercumbu di dapur ternyata mengasyikkan juga.

Jaejoong mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya suaminya. Mereka kini saling meraba dan ciuman mereka semakin liar. Ia bahkan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho. "Yunho, sepertinya aku mendengar bel rumah kita berbunyi."

Yunho tidak memikirkan hal lain selain istrinya itu. "Aku tidak mendengarnya. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang ke rumah kita?" Ia tak ingin berhenti mencumbu istrinya.

Jaejoong merasa mendengar kembali bel berbunyi. Apa itu hanya halusinansinya? Mengapa suara itu terasa sangat nyata? "Aah!" Ia terkejut melihat wajah ibunya di jendela dapurnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ibu tiba-tiba datang berkunjung?" Jaejoong menghidangkan masakan buatannya untuk ibunya. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan ibunya. Ia merasa malu karena sang ibu memergokinya dengan sang suami sedang bercumbu di dapur.

"Tampaknya kau tidak senang melihat ibumu ini," sindir Ny. Kim.

 _Ya, ibu mengganggu saja._ "Tentu saja aku merasa senang bertemu dengan ibu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku sangat merindukan ibu."

"Bohong," gumam Ny. Kim pelan.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengar ibunya dengan jelas.

"Ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Ny. Kim merasa canggung setelah apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Yunho tidak banyak bicara di hadapan ibu mertuanya. Ia merasa malu. Ia merasa yakin bahwa ibu mertuanya pasti melihat hal itu.

"Jadi, ada apa ibu datang kemari?" Jaejoong mencoba memecah kesunyian. Suasana benar-benar canggung. "Apa karena ibu merindukan anak kesayangan ibu ini? Mengapa ibu tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu?"

"Sebenarnya ibu datang kemari karena ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tetapi sepertinya kekhawatiran itu sia-sia. Kau dan suamimu tampak baik-baik saja." Ny. Kim mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya.

"Memangnya apa yang ibu khawatirkan?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Beberapa minggu lalu ibu bermimpi buruk. Ibu bermimpi kalian berdua bercerai," lanjut Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong dan suaminya saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa kikuk. "Ibu ini ada-ada saja. Itu kan hanya mimpi. Ibu tidak perlu sampai khawatir."

"Kekhawatiran ibu cukup beralasan. Sudah dua tahun menikah, kalian belum juga memberikan ibu cucu. Ibu menjadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apalagi dahulu kau sempat tidak ingin menikah. Ibu berpikir jangan-jangan kau menikahi Yunho dengan perasaan terpaksa." Ny. Kim berbicara panjang lebar mengenai pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah bercerita apa pun mengenai rumah tangganya kepada orang tuanya. Insting seorang ibu memang tidak pernah salah.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong di atas meja makan. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Tunggu saja kabar baik dari kami. Kami sedang mengusahakannya."

"Ya, aku percaya bahwa kalian berusaha sangat keras," timpal Ny. Kim.

"Cobalah masakan buatanku, Bu!" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau memasak?" Ny. Kim menatap putrinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah, aku belum memberi tahu ibu bahwa aku sudah berhenti bekerja. Sekarang aku menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya," ujar Jaejoong bangga.

Ny. Kim lebih tidak percaya lagi dengan hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh putrinya. "Ayahmu pasti akan menuduhku berbohong jika aku memberitahukannya hal ini. Yunho, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada putriku?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Yang aku lakukan selama ini hanyalah mencintainya." Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh cinta.

"Kalian berdua bisa membuatku gila." Ny. Kim tidak tahan melihat kelakuan anak dan menantunya itu. "Kalian sudah dua tahun menikah, tetapi seperti pengantin baru saja. Setelah makan aku akan langsung pulang."

"Mengapa buru-buru? Apa ibu tidak akan menginap?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak di sini. Kalian pasti akan berisik," jawab Ny. Kim, membuat anak dan menantunya malu. "Aku akan menunggu kabar baik dari kalian saja."

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi kita lakukan di dapur!" Yunho tampak bersemangat. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibu mertuanya. Ia sudah berjanji akan memberikan kabar baik secepatnya.

"Apa?" Jaejoong berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Kim Jaejoong! Kau tidak mungkin lupa begitu saja. Sekarang sudah malam, tidak akan ada yang bertamu." Yunho mendorong pelan istrinya ke dinding. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan lekat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin bahwa tidak akan ada tamu yang datang, hmm?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk menggoda Yunho.

"Kita berpura-pura tidak mendengar saja jika ada suara bel." Yunho tersenyum nakal.

Jaejoong mendekat ke telinga Yunho. "Tamunya sudah datang. Jadi, kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Hah?" Yunho menatap istrinya kebingungan.

Jaejoong membawa tangan suaminya untuk menyentuh organ kewanitaannya. "Maafkan aku, Sayang! Sepertinya kita harus menahan diri selama beberapa hari. Hahaha!"

Yunho menyentuh sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana. "Ugh! Sial!"

.

.

.

MyBooLoveBear: mohon maaf epilognya mengecewakan.

Tanski: tergantung mood saat menulis. Saat menulis bagian Yunho mungkin saya sedang sedih.

Iii: update.

Nosa: update. Terima kasih. Mohon maaf jika ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

PhantomYi: memangnya gaya penulisan saya seperti apa? Saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Sudah lama saya tidak menulis cerita. Mungkin yang ini terasa sangat aneh.

Justfey: kalau ada yang seperti leader TVXQ, saya juga mau.

Jj: mohon maaf yang ini tidak bagus.

Hyukkiefee: ceritanya memang sudah selesai.

Puaz: saya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Rly: keduanya sama saja, sama-sama tidak peka.

Guest: kalau begitu, ayo kita ramaikan khazanah peryunjaean.

Guest: sekarang.


End file.
